Captured in the Darkness
by MissyEvil
Summary: For the SwanQueen week thing (but this is a two-shot). It's been a year since everyone has returned to the Enchanted Forest. Regina is captured in the cells and only Henry and Ruby know about the secret relationship between Emma and Regina. Snow want to put Regina under a sleeping curse for their safety, and Emma can't stop it. Will their love be enough to stop it? TWO-SHOT.


**It´s like 3am and I have a test at 9am tomorrow morning but well just as I was about to go to sleep I just briefly checked the Swan Queen tag on Tumblr and then like... hostage .. swan queen week... I just.. this idea immediately popped into my head and I know I can´t sleep till I write it down. However, I´m way too exaushted to finish it so this will be 2 chapters. **

**Please review :)**

**all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own once.**

**xx**

* * *

"Isn't there something else we can do?" Emma asks as she watches Snow and David talk on the other side of the room, together with some other important people and their friends. They turn as soon as they hear their voice, surprised to hear their daughter say anything. Usually Emma keeps quiet at these meetings. She's not that interested in the kingdom and it's politics. They want her to be because yes, she's supposed to be queen one day but she's not really all to interested in that either. Although it's been two years since they all moved to the Enchanted forest and Emma Swan still isn't used to the life around here. She wishes that they could just find a way back 'home'.

"What was that, Emma?"

The blonde shrugs. "I was just thinking, why is this really necessary? I mean it's not like anything has gone wrong until now."

Snow glares at her from across the room and she knows she's in trouble. It's not proper to disagree with a queen, even though it's her own mother. She learned that lesson pretty quick around here. First she'd thought that everything would be the same, or well.. as much the same as it could possibly be. They would still have pizza nights, she and Mary Margaret could try to still be friends and she and Regina could talk have endless discussions over who has Henry when. But nothing was the same.

Snow drags her to a more secured area of their big castle which means she's in bigger trouble than she thought. "What do you think you're doing?" She hisses and Emma almost feels a bit scared. She's never been scared of Snow – hell they were best friends – but lately it's starting to creep up on her. The way she pushes her in dark corners and yells at her to _please _try to behave, it reminds her a bit of her time in the foster system. Dark corners were no good and she'd rather stay away from them.

"I just.. why put her under that spell?"

"Because she's a threat to our kingdom. I'm really sorry Emma, I know that you two used to.. sort of get along.. but she's just far too dangerous. You saw what she did last week, she used her magic!"

Emma frowns, this is brand new information even for her. "She did?" She asks and she hopes her mother doesn't notice the concern in her voice.

"Yes, she got angry at one of the guards and soon a fireball was thrown at his head."

"So what did he do to her?"

"Why do you assume he did something?"

_Because this Regina would never throw a fireball at a man's head unless he deserved it. _Her mind says.

"No.. I was just wondering." She wishes that Mary Margaret was still here.

"Anyways, the sleeping spell is safer. That way, she'll still be alive but she can't hurt anyone."

It makes her angry because really, for a woman who's been under the curse like a million times she's pretty stupid to not see the one big flaw in her plan.

"Yeah, but Regina can't wake up from it like you did. She doesn't have her true love anymore."

Snow smiles sadly at her and takes a few steps away from Emma, giving the blonde the opportunity to finally move away from the corner.

"Tink thinks she does, that he's out there."

"Come on Mary Margaret we both know that's stupid!" She yells and immediately knows she's made a mistake.

The woman takes a deep breath and instead of yelling back her she just looks at her and calmly says: "It's Snow."

* * *

It's two hours later when she finally finds Henry and drags him to his bedroom. The thirteen year old boy seems to be enjoying this place but she knows that it won't be for much longer anymore. Henry enjoys seeing the kingdom, the palace, the food and the balls but he doesn't like the new rules just like Emma. They're both not accustomed to this world and she knows that soon he'll want his old clothes and television back.

"Hey kid. How was your day?" She begins casually, not wanting to dive into the topic right away.

He looks at her and she knows that he's on to her. "Em, you're panting and you're eyes are red. Tell me what's going on."

She smiles a little because it keeps surprising how her how smart he is.

"It's something about your mom."

His smile vanishes off his face and he sits up straight, preparing himself for the news. Even he knows that something is going on with his mom. Regina's been locked up in the cell since they got her, and he doesn't get to see her often (once every month) but he knows that she isn't 'fine' as she always says. He also knows that there was an 'accident' last week and though he had been hoping their wouldn't be any consequences, it seems like there will be.

"What are they gonna do to her?"

Emma takes a deep shuddering breath. This was harder than she even thought it would be.

"Snow wants to put her under the sleeping curse, because she thinks that will be safer for the kingdom."

Without even having noticed herself she feels Henry brush a tear from her cheek.

"We can fix that."

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry kid, but we can't. Her true love is dead and this Robin Hood that Tink has talked about? He's supposed to be her soul mate and I don't know if that's enough and even if it is I don't know where to find him."

"But you love her, right?"

Emma smiles and nods. "Yeah I do kid, but I'm not her true love. There's a difference and no matter how badly I wish that were otherwise there's nothing I can do about that."

Henry smiles at her. He's not sure his mother is ready to hear what he thinks, so instead he just hugs her and tells her that they will find a way. It seems like his mission isn't over yet. Getting his moms to like each other was one thing, now he had to make them believe in something much bigger. True love. _Their _true love.

* * *

It's much later that evening –after everyone has gone to bed – that Emma finally finds the opportunity to go see Regina. She was sure the brunette was aware of the curse as well, which meant that Regina would also know that this was their last evening together.

She walks into the dark dungeons beneath the castle, holding a torch to guide her through the familiar halls. She knows that Ruby is the one to guard these at night, and Ruby might be one of the only people she can still call her friend. As she rounds the corner to where Regina's cell is she sees that she was right.

"Hey Rubes." She says to her friend who doesn't startle when she hears her voice. She always gets scared when people creep up on her like that. It must be a wolf thing.

"Hey Em." She says and it's sounds pitiful. Emma doesn't want pity, but she doesn't have the strength to argue.

"Can I?" Emma asks, motioning towards Regina's cell.

Ruby nods and gives her the key. Instead of walking away like she usually does, she leans in and gives Emma a hug. "It's going to be okay. I know you'll find a way."

"Thanks Ruby."

After that the brunette nods and walks away, leaving Emma alone.

A few more steps and she's in front of the cell. She takes the key and slowly turns the lock. It's dark in the cell, the only light is provided by the torch in Emma's hand. She once asked if Regina doesn't get at least a bit afraid in all this darkness but the woman just answered that she's so used to darkness surrounding her, in all ways, that she simply has gotten accustomed to the fear.

"Are you still awake?" she whispers, even though she really doesn't. It just feels weird to talk so loud.

It stays quiet for a moment before Regina finally speaks.

"Yes."

Emma turns around towards the sound, immediately locating Regina already in the bed, the thin blanket wrapped around her.

The blonde walks over, puts the torch in its place and then slowly lays herself down next to Regina. At least she still has great furniture in her cell. It's was Emma who convinced Snow to put some of Regina's old stuff in here, convincing that it would keep her calmer. In reality she knows it doesn't but she also knows that Regina does appreciate it.

Emma reaches out to touch Regina's wet cheeks, that are now softly caressed by the candle light. She wipes some tears away.

"We'll figure it out."

"You can't know that for sure."

"I'm the saviour, isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

Regina smiles softly. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Emma knows she's just teasing her now, fishing for a sassy remark. However, it stays awfully quiet on the other side.

Suddenly Regina 's shoulders start shaking and a sob escapes her lips. Emma immediately pushes forward and wraps her arms around the woman. "Hey come here."

Regina's hands grasp her shirt in her tight hold and Emma pulls her even closer. "I promise you that I will find a way. I promise." She whispers into the dark hair before giving Regina a kiss on her head.

Regina finally sees to get control over her again because suddenly she pulls away and puts some distance between them. Knowing that she's not going to want Emma's touches now, the blonde decides to ask a question that had been bugging her since her conversation with Snow.

"What happened with that guard?"

She can see the way Regina tenses next to her.

"I believe Snow already told you that. I tried to escape and when he pulled his sword I sent a fireball his way. It was my fault."

Emma rolls her eyes, doesn't Regina know her enough to know that this doesn't work on her.

"Now the truth."

It's quiet again and the blonde knows that she's struggling. She tentatively reaches out to place her hand on the woman's shoulder. Regina doesn't turn around but the deep sigh indicates that she will talk.

"He always stares at me and sometimes he-" her voice breaks and it takes her a few seconds to catch herself "He has tried, a few times to you know.. but someone was always close by. But last week the other guard was sick so he-" She takes another pause and allows Emma to shift closer to her. "He came into my cell and he pushed me down on the bed. I fought him but he drew his sword out. So I thought that it would be better if I just let him-"

"Regina-"

"Please let me finish. Please." It sounds so heartbroken and honest that Emma feels her own eyes water. When she'll see that guard again he better watch out.

"I'm sorry. Go on, let it out."

"So I let him, but then I felt his hand crawl under my dress and I just couldn't. So I shot a fireball at him. I didn't even know I could do that, but I did and he ran away. The rest you know."

"So he never?"

Regina finally turns around. "No."

"Are you okay?"

She opens her mouth to respond with her usual 'I'm fine' but instead she closes it again and shakes her head. "No. But right now I really just want to enjoy a last night with my girlfriend so can we just pretend like I'm fine?"

"Regina." Emma says.

"No, just do this for me."

Emma's eyes roam over the brunette's face till they find those dark eyes full of emotions. She knows that Regina is extremely hurt now, but she's not going to reject her now, honestly she doesn't even want to.

"Okay."

Regina's smile is fake, but for tonight it's enough. Slowly the brunette rolls on top of Emma and captures her lips in a searing kiss. It soon becomes heated but other than the normal fire between them, it's much softer this time and the kisses are more desperate. Because they both know, it's going to be the last time.

* * *

It's 4am when Emma puts her boot back on and leans over the body of her naked and sleeping girlfriend to kiss her softly on her forehead.

"I love you, please always remember that. I love you and I will find a way to get you back to me. You're not getting away so easily."

She leans down to softly bring their lips together, not wanting to wake the brunette up. It would make saying goodbye only harder.

* * *

**thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soon (but not tomorrow because PARTYYY) hahaha **


End file.
